PROTEGO
by muggleandproud
Summary: Lily Evans is a Charms Professor that the Dark Lord needs to fulfill his magical needs. After an attack at Hogwarts, the Ministry has appointed Lily to the best Auror,James Potter, to protect her and to live in a Muggle Town wihout any use of magic at all
1. The Auror and Charms Teacher

**Summary:** Lily Evans is a Charms Professor that the Dark Lord needs to fulfill his magical needs. After an attack at Hogwarts, the Ministry has appointed Lily to the best Auror to protect her and to live in a Muggle Town with very little use of Magic. However, Auror just happens to be James Potter. [JP&LE

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling.

**A****N:** Hey guys! It's been two years and I'm back. Sorry for not being able to update in such a long time but I've decided to start yet another story, however this time hoping to complete it. No worries though, when I have the time I will finish Forwards in Time and maybe even edit it but I don't think I will continue the Muggle School. Enough of this... hope you like _PROTEGO, meaning to protect in __Latin__ and is also the __shield__ charm._

**PROTEGO**

_C__hapter One:_

"Alright everyone, please put away your wands and turn to page three hundred and twenty in your textbooks!" ordered Lily Evans to a group of seventh year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students.

Lily Evans was a twenty-five year old witch with fiery red hair and almond shaped emerald green eyes. She was a Charms teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after graduating from the school seven years ago. Lily Evans was a muggle born and was gifted with extraordinary powers. Being one of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen, particularly in Charms. She was offered a job at the Ministry as the head of the Charms department but quickly refused the due to the Ministry's dangers and the fact that Lily just simply loved Hogwarts. However, after being offered the job numerous times with a promise of a higher salary each time, Lily simply threw away the opportunity that many worked so hard for. She was not in it for the money, but for the thing she loved to do and at the place that she loved most.

"Mornin' Lily," piped a fat man, with blonde hair and watery blue eyes, as he stood outside the classroom door, coungering cleaning spells throughout the room.

"Good Morning, Peter," she greeted as he left the room looking spotless, closing the door behind him.

Peter Pettigrew was a former schoolmate of Lily Evans. He, like Lily, was from the House of Gryffindor. He was a part of a group of four who fondly called themselves the Marauders, while in school and were the best of friends from their first year to their seventh. Unfortunately for Peter, he was not able to score high in their seventh year N.E.W.T.S and failed to become an Auror like his three best friends. He tried to acquire a job at the Ministry Of Magic to be close to his friends but they just simply would not take him for he did not have to right requirements. Therefore, Peter just settled to being Hogwarts caretaker, who Dumbledore welcomed with open arms.

Students groaned at the thought of seat work this early in the morning, but Lily would not hear it.

"But Professor Evans, it's too early to do work," complained a boy with brown hair from Ravenclaw.

"My goodness-," Lily started but was cut off by a large noise.

BOOM! One of the classroom walls was blown into pieces and three men stood, each with a hooded cloak, making it hard to identify who they were. Cries of students were heard as they ran to the other end of the room, away from where the cloaked men stood. As one of the men drew their wands, Lily quickly yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The wand of the first man was thrown out of his hand. Some students took advantage of this and quickly ran out for help.

"Why you filthy Mudblood!" the second hooded being sneered. "Sectumsempra!" he yelled as deep wound formed on Lily's skin, as if being slashed with an invisible sword.

Her cries brought a Hufflepuff student to her feet and shrieked, "Stupefy!" Lily was released from the spell and the third man started to walk towards her. After retrieving her wand, she brought it up to cast another spell when the third being simply said, "Crucio," with a small smile playing on his lips. Tears were rolling down the students' cheeks as they heard the cries and screams of their beloved teacher, afraid to do anything fearing they were next. "You are lucky the Dark Lord needs you, or else I would have finished you long ago, Mudblood," he said through gritted teeth, concentrating for the curse to have its full affect on his victim.

"That's enough! Hurry up and grab her before someone comes!" one yelled.

The man stopped the Cruciatus curse and advanced towards Lily, in an attempt to grab her. The door slammed open with sparks flying at the hooded men. All falling on the floor at the same time, Lily looked and saw, at the door, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Peter Pettigrew and the students who ran out of the room and sought out for help. After a feeling of relief, Lily felt her body ache and weaken as her world went black.

_At the Ministry Of Magic_

"You called for me, sir?" A man with unkept jet black hair and hazel eyes that were covered by round black glasses asked as he entered the room.

"Ah James, yes. There was an attack today at the school of Hogwarts early this morning," the Minister of Magic began. "A professor was attacked by three death eaters, hoping to bring her back to He Who Must Not Be Named."

James cursed under his breath. These attacks involving death eaters and the Dark Lord have been going on for some time now, which made his job a lot harder and definitely more painful, seeing as his best friends were Aurors and never wanting anything bad to happen to them. James Potter went to Hogwarts when a student and graduated seven years ago. Being a bright student, it was no problem for him to get to where he was now, which is the Top Auror of his time. He was the ring-leader of the group Marauders that he shared with his best friends. Having changed a lot from when he was in school, James definitely looked a lot different from what he used to look. Standing 6'2 with a strong build and sharp features, no one would have recognized him from when they were younger.

"What happened to the professor? I mean did they succeed?" He asked, obviously worried for this was his old school. His home for seven years.

"No, no. Albus, Minerva and Pettigrew were quick enough to get to them before they left. Poor teacher put up a good fight. The Dementors should be back any minute now with the three death eaters," the Minister said with a relieved look.

"Is he or she alright? Were the students okay?" he questioned.

"The students were fine, however, the professor was tortured using the Cruciatus curse and was sliced using Sectumsempra. But no worries, Madam Pomfrey is healing her at this moment,"

"So you called me here to tell me that?" a confused James enquired.

"Oh no. I have a special assignment for you. I want you to protect that professor because as the students informed Albus, one of the death eaters said that the Dark Lord needed her. Which means that if we want to prevent this from happening, we need the best Auror to protect her."

"But Minister, how did the death eaters get into Hogwarts? They aren't able to apparate there, or at least from when I was there," he asked suspiciously.

"That's exactly my point, Potter. Someone inside of Hogwarts is helping the Dark Lord but who? So for the time being, we must take this individual and bring her to a muggle town with you as her guard, is that clear Potter?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. When is the move going to take place?" James questioned.

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow morning, actually. However, do not tell anyone of this operation, not even Pettigrew, for he lives in the walls of Hogwarts. You may tell Lupin and Black for I will send them later on to help you if needed, but no one else. Not many will know of this operation, understood?" the Minister said as he opened the door for James to leave.

James was surprised at the Minister's request. He never expected the Minister to appoint him to such an odd assignment. None of the other Aurors in the past has ever experienced such a task. But put it aside as he saw his two best friends walk by.

"Prongs!" A man with very tidy black hair sang as he handed his friend a cup of coffee.

"Sirius, don't you think it's a little too late for coffee?" James asked with a smile.

"Well I just needed an excuse to walk around, you see," he grinned.

Sirius Black was the ladies man of Marauders. He had tamed black hair and piercing grey eyes. He graduated the same year as James and was also a very bright student, despite the fact that all he did was fool around, he got through. He stood 6'1 with a form, due to the training he endured.

"James, why the long face?" Remus, the man beside Sirius asked.

Remus Lupin was the remaining member of the Marauders. He had sandy brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. He, like James, stood 6'2 and was the serious of the bunch. Despite Remus' sickness, which his friends discovered in their early years of Hogwarts, they still accepted him for who he was. Remus Lupin thought that his friends would abandon him when they found out that he was a werewolf. However, they did the opposite. They comforted him and all three became illegal animagi so they can be with him in his time of need. Since then, the four were inseparable.

James told his friends of the catastrophe that had occurred at Hogwarts early in the morning. He explained his new assignment and how they were to keep this information to themselves.

"Wow, Prongs you're a lucky man you know," Sirius started a smirk on his face, "you get to live with a woman, if you know what I mean."

"I cannot believe that is what you are thinking of. What if the students were injured, better yet, what if Peter was hurt," Remus argued.

"That too but you heard Prongsie, no one was injured except the Professor," Sirius smiled.

"Do you know who the Professor was?" Remus questioned.

"No, it didn't even cross my mind to ask, I was just so angry that death eaters would go to a school," James stated angrily.

"Mate, what if you have to stay with Professor McGonagall," Sirius joked.

"You're hopeless; he fully said she was with Dumbledore and Peter when they saved her. And besides, it's a charms teacher," Remus pointed out.

"Must've missed that. Well I better get back to my work," Sirius said with a lopsided grin, making his two friends laugh.

"You and work just don't seem like the best combination, Padfoot," James snickered.

"You're right. You better get your things ready for tomorrow morning," Remus told James.

"That's right, thanks Moony. I'll see you guys soon," James waved as they parted.

James left the Ministry and went back to his flat. It was definitely getting a lot colder seeing as Christmas was nearing. He packed all of his belongings and put them aside. Wondering who this Professor that he would be accompanying, hoping they would get along. However, brushed it off as he saw his owl tapping on his window.

_At Hogwarts School_

Lily stirred and saw that she was in the Hospital Wing. Trying to recall the past events, she racked her brain for information. Then it hit her. The attack and how the torture curse was thrown upon her. She suddenly jumped at the touch of someone's hand on her shoulder. It was Professor Dumbledore. In an attempt to sit up, she felt a lot better than she did before she lost consciousness. He looked at her with a small smile on his lips and his eyes sparkling behind his half moon glasses. Her eyes averted to the side where she saw her trunk and belongings. Surprised at what she saw, she was going to ask why but as if he read her mind, explained what had happened and what the Ministry advised to do.

"But, why me? I'm a muggle born," she asked intently, very confused.

"You are an extraordinary witch, Lily. He needs your expertise in Charms, or at least that is what the Minister and I believe," he said calmly.

"So, how long will this whole thing take? Will I still be able to teach here?" she asked with a distressed look on her face.

"Of course, you are always welcomed here, but as for now, it is for your own good. The Minister has assigned the best Auror for you so do not worry. We will just tell the student population, as well as the teachers, that you are on holiday, but for now, sleep for you leave tomorrow morning" Dumbledore declared as he left the Hospital Wing.

Lily smiled and surprisingly fell into a deep sleep until the morning.

The next morning, Lily woke up as she and Dumbledore travelled to the Ministry Of Magic. Upon their arrival, they were brought into a highly organized office with a marble fireplace off to one side. Lily was dressed in blue jeans and a red turtle neck sweater, seeing as Dumbledore advised her to wear muggle clothing for the operation to have a full affect. While waiting patiently, the door opened and entered the Minister of Magic and a man with unruly jet black hair and hazel eyes with glasses. The man was wearing black jeans, a white dress shirt and stood tall. Lily stared at the man and tried to place where she had seen him from but could not quite get it.

Then suddenly, the man smiled at her then addressed his attention to Dumbledore. "It's been a while Professor," he smiled as he shook his hand. "You too, Evans," James, shocked at who his assignment was for, but covered it up with a smirk.

"Potter?!" Lily gasped, looking at the grown man in front of her. Surprised that James Potter was the Auror who would be looking after her. She looked around the room and wished it was all a dream.

**A/N:** Feedback please! Was the action scene totally horrible because I kind of thought it was kind of lame lol. Anyways, tell me if I'm going too fast or is the chapter too short and if I should continue, please. And sorry for the really bad character descriptions, I'm not very good but please bear with me. Thank you for reading, please review.


	2. Cars and Golden Bands

**Summary:** Lily Evans is a Charms Professor that the Dark Lord needs to fulfill his magical needs. After an attack at Hogwarts, the Ministry has appointed Lily to the best Auror to protect her and to live in a Muggle Town with very little use of Magic. However, Auror just happens to be James Potter. [JP&LE

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling.

**AN:** Sorry for not being to update in a while but I promise that you'll like this chapter:) READ AND REVIEWW!

**PROTEGO**

_Chapter Two:_

"Please, be seated," the Minister offered, completely oblivious to their reactions. He sat down behind a large mahogany desk that faced the marvellous fireplace. Dumbledore, James, and Lily followed and sat in the three leather chairs in front of the Minister, Dumbledore sitting in between the two.

"Now, I believe you two already know each other?" smiled the Minister.

"Ye- yes," was all Lily could muster seeing as her thoughts were concentrated on other things.

She simply couldn't believe that it was he, James Potter, the boy who once tortured her when a teenager, for seven long years. The boy she had despised and ruined her life, making her miserable at times while still in school. The boy that had fancied her for the two remaining years of his time at Hogwarts, and the boy she was so cold to, due to that very reason, never wanting to get hurt in such a way in which she'd seen many teenage girls suffer, pleading for their broken relationships to be mended.

And here before her was a man that she had to admit, he had grown a great deal since then. His broad shoulders and the fine lines on that shaped his feature. The way his eyes would sparkle when he smiled and the same pestering smirk in which she hated so still intact. He was handsome and she couldn't deny it.

"That's right," James said plainly, trying not to look affected.

Lily scowled. Was he not thinking of her and how she had changed over the years? She eyed him with distaste and he simply looked at her with as a smirk playing on his lips, and all the positive thoughts she conjured vanished.

"Good then," he clapped causing Dumbledore to chuckle, fully aware of the situation looking at Lily then at James.

"So how are you feeling Miss Evans?" he asked a grave look cast upon his face.

"Oh," Lily began surprised, "I'm feeling a lot better," she finished.

"Good. Very, good. Though, as you know, we have high reason to believe that The Dark Lord would like to recruit you," he stopped, giving her a stern look. "But you have no intention in joining him, correct?" he waited for an answer.

"Yes, Minister," she nodded biting her lip .

James noted how she would bite her bottom lip when she was nervous. He remembered Lily from when they were at Hogwarts. She was smart, pretty and kind to almost everyone except him. He however couldn't blame her. He was rotten to her, playing pranks and making fun of her for hanging out with a certain greasy-haired Slytherin. But he and his friends knew that he only did it to gain her attention and he did but for the wrong reasons known to her.

Looking at her now, he always knew she would blossom into a beautiful witch. Her flaming red hair was thrown into a messy ponytail, leaving small strands of hair to fall around her pale face, simply making her look radiant. Her almond shaped eyes so beautiful with their shade of green, her tiny pointed nose and her small face.

'_She didn't even have to try to look beautiful,_' he thought with a pensive look in which he covered with a cough after having seen Lily give him a brief look.

He knew very well that his assignment just got harder with Lily Evans being the center point of it all.

"Very well, then. The Ministry has appointed you to a safe house in which the Fidelius Charm will be cast. However, instead of Sirius Black as your secret keeper, as we earlier discussed," he nodded to James and Dumbledore, "we will have to change that. The reason as to why, is due to the fact that almost everyone will expect Black to be your secret keeper, seeing as he is your best friend. So I have decided to appoint the job to Peter Pettigrew."

"But Minister, why, Peter?" James asked confused. Not that he didn't trust Peter, but why not Remus.

"I was just about to get to that, Potter. I believe that Pettigrew will be a good secret keeper because not only is he one of your good friends, also since he lives inside of Hogwarts, it will now have special enchantments cast upon it due to the break in of the three Death Eaters," at this Lily winced, causing a touch of concern to form on James' face. "And with the protection of Dumbledore, no one would ever expect him to be your secret keeper, simply because there's Black and then Lupin, more of a better choice for someone to be appointed for the job," he finished brightly.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," Lily whispered, seeing all of their serious faces.

"Does everyone agree?" the Minister questioned only James and Dumbledore, having already heard Lily's.

"That is a clever idea indeed, Minister. So I will have to agree to it then," Dumbledore beamed, his eyes seeming never to lose the sparkle in them.

"Alright then," James renounced.

"Good. Now, as to the rules pertaining to your stay at the safe house," he closed his eyes for a brief moment. "The both of you will be moved to a muggle community but I'm afraid the quickest way for the Ministry to know whether they have found you is for you not to use magic-"

"We can't use magic?! How do you expect me to protect Evans, if I can't use magic?!" James shot, highly baffled.

"Please do not interrupt me, Potter," the Minister barked, obviously irritated.

"Sorry, sir," he mumbled.

"Now, the reason as to why you will be incapable of using magic is because the Ministry will put a charm on both of your wands so that when they are used in combat, it will trigger an alarm in the Ministry that will alert us of an attack. It is a lot faster than having to send an owl when intruders invade your home," looking at them as a smile appeared on Lily and Dumbledore's face, and a frown on James'.

"Is there a matter, Potter?"

"How are we to live without magic?" he asked dumbfounded, looking at the Minister of Magic as if he'd grown three heads.

"Honestly, Potter, are you truly that daft," Lily turned to him, rolling her eyes.

James knew a huge argument would start, seeing as Lily spoke with such detest all over her words but he knew better than to try anything, especially in front of his superior.

"Can't we have a house elf?" he pleaded turning his attention to the Minister, knowing full well he wasn't going to be able to keep up with all the housework, let alone the cooking.

"No! Absolutely not!" Lily cried in disbelief. "I will not have a house elf in my home. I do not agree with how Pureblood families, your family," her eyes narrowed into slits as she turned to James, "treat them. You're just going have to do everything the muggle way," smiling nastily then turned back to the Minister.

"Fine!" knowing he wasn't going to win this argument, especially since he's arguing with the flaming temper that matched Lily's red hair. "But you best teach me things because I'm warning you now, Evans I know nothing to do with muggles and their ways. Hell, I don't even know how to wash my whites!"

"For Christ's sake Potter, save us all from your petty little drama. We all know you came from a family and home that pampered you well. So believe me when I say, you'll learn things from muggles that you never thought possible," Lily spat, receiving shocked looks from the three.

'_What an arrogant prat'_ she thought to herself, not even bothering to apologize. She knew it was immature of her to say such things but he was just so infuriating.

"Evans, you are such a-"

"That's enough, the both of you! I would have never expected such childish behaviour, especially not from the two of you. Potter, I thought better of you," the Minister scolded as the two subsided.

"Sorry," they murmured in unison.

There was silence. James and Lily not daring to look at one another.

"Now, seeing as that problem was settled," Dumbledore spoke, "I think we really must get on with some more rules and explain as to why we need them to be followed."

"Yes, yes, that's right," the Minister started as he pulled out two maroon coloured velvet boxes from his cloak and handed one to Lily and the other to James.

"No," she whispered in disbelief.

"Minister, is this really necessary?" James questioned, not knowing whether to be happy or furious, seeing a golden band inside the tiny box.

"But of course, Potter. Be professional here, will you," eyeing him sternly. "You two will have to act as if you are a new married couple who has just moved in a new home. Your new home is a little cottage, fondly known as Godric's Hollow. Your only means of transportation is a muggle automobile called a car-"

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh come off it, Potter!"

"I'm a wizard, Evans, I usually just apparate or use a broom, you know," he scoffed.

"Have you run out of room in that big head of yours to learn how to drive, Potter?" she felt a smirk creeping into her features.

"Enough!" Dumbledore bellowed silencing the two who were shooting dangerous glares at each other.

"Again, you will be using a muggle car for your transportation and I have been informed that you know how to operate this device, Miss Evans, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"So you will be the one to drive the vehicle provided. There will be no apparating while you are on this case, due to the charms and enchantments that have been cast upon the boundaries of your home. There will also be everything you need in your new home and as for food you will need to go to the grocery store when your supply runs out. There will also be some places called Malls," seeing James shift uncomfortably, the Minister further explained. "They are like Diagon Alley and you may visit them for any of your needs," he smiled seeing James take it in, Lily rolling her eyes and Dumbledore chuckling once again.

"Now that everything is settled, a ministry car is parked outside waiting for the both you. Good Luck to the both of you," he nodded as he led them out.

Once outside, James and Lily placed their belongings into the trunk of the black car and turned to Dumbledore.

"I wish you the best of luck," he said with a light smile on his old face.

"Thank you, Professor," they said in unison.

"Goodbye," he bid as Lily climbed into the leather seats of the car.

"Bye, Professor," she said smiling appreciatively.

Once Lily was inside, James closed the door and pulled a silvery cloak out of his pocket.

"I received your owl, Professor," he held out his cloak. "I believe you wanted to examine this?"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore beamed at the site of the cloak and took it slowly, feeling its cool, watery texture against his skin. "Thank you, James."

"No problem, sir. Good bye," James shook his hand and with that he opened the door to the vehicle where he sat beside the red head he had once loved.

AN: Okay I know what you're thinking. That it's not how they got to Godric's Hollow but yea I hope my story goes as planned. I know, I'm sorry it's so short but I'll try to make the next chapter a little bit longer. Please REVIEW and thanks for reading:)


End file.
